User blog:Realboy7/The Dark Crimsons- Chapter:1 Heroes of Today
Meet the Dark Crimsons, The Heroes of Today. They are the saviours of the area, and no one cares for them. Narrator- Once there were 2 friends, 2 partners and 2 heroes; Rhodus; a billionaire,a master of mystic arts and tech genius, and Nectas, a martial artist, begger and a skilled shooter. They faced really common threats like robbery and stopped them. Tech Tacian- You think you can take on US? Rhodus- We have been doing it since the last month... Bring It! Tech Tacian tries to punch Rhodus but Rhodus dodges the attack. Bald Smash comes in and punches Rhodus hard. Rhodus- Oww! That was harsh, man! Bald Smash- Come on, Rashodakskoll! Rhodus- We have been fighting since last 4 weeks and you cannot even remember my name. Great. Nectas- Rashjhduewy, watch your back! Rhodus- Now you also don't get started with making fun of my nam~ Tech Tacian launches a missile near Rhodus. He gets KO'd. Nectas- Take this! Nectas uses Karate Chop on Tech Tacian. Tech Tacian- YOU Take this!! Tech Tacian launches 3 missiles in the sky, directed towards Nectas. Nectas- Rhodus! Now! Rhodus- You sure you want to do this? I don't think we~ Nectas- Do it now!!! (Gets hit by a missile) Tech Tacian/Bald Smash- (Evil Laugh) Rhodus- Grapple Mine! Go! Rhodus throws a Grapple Mine. The Mine latches itself to the ground. It throws out many other mines which cover the whole area. All of them explode at once. Everyone is sent out flying in the air. Rhodus- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Tech Tacian- NO!! Prison Bald- Here we go again... The villains bust the roof of a Police Station and fall into an empty cell. Police Man- You two again? You are arrested for... uhm... Busting the Roof!! Rhodus lands in a junkyard. Nectas also lands in the same junkyard but in some other section. Rhodus- Eww.. This is junk! I think this is a junkyard. Rhodus sees a Jet Plane and a Box of Gold filled with Gold. He also finds Iron Man's abondoned suit there. Rhodus- Seriously... Is this a junkyard or not...? Narrator- Keep Quiet and let the story continue man! Rhodus- Ok... I am borrowing the plane and the gold for some decades... is that okay? Narrator- Response Rhodus- Anyways this is a junkyard and stuff in junkyards is free to buy as long as it is used for good. I am taking the~ Narrator- Will you keep quiet!? Rhodus- Ok...(I have been cut for the 3rd time in the same chapter)(Sigh) Nectas wakes up, healed. Nectas- Eww.. This is junk! I think this is a junkyard. Narrator- Are you kidding me?!!! Nectas- Anyways, who healed me? A crimson black hole-like portal appears. The Parth- I am the Parth. Nectas- I appreciate your kindness towards a person but it is not appreciated that you cut him in between and don't let him- The Parth- I healed you. Nectas- Oh! Thanks bro! What else can you do? Do you always look like this? The Parth- Yes. I can teleport stuff from other dimensions here. Nectas- I don't believe you. I am more of a philosopher, you know? The Parth teleports a trunk filled with gold and gems which were adored in the ancient period The Parth- Is that sufficient for you? Nectas- WOWW! My brain go off ! iI would stop begging A jet plane appears above his head. He looks at the plane. Rhodus throws down a ladder from there and Nectas climbs it, thanking the Parth. Nectas- Where did you find this stuff? Rhodus- From this junkyard. Anyways, where are we headed? Nectas- I don't know. You are the driver. Rhodus- But I thought you were the driver! Nectas- YOU ARE THE DRIVER! Rhodus- YOU ARE THE DRIVER! Nectas- YOU ARE THE DRIVER! Rhodus- HE IS THE DRIVER! Nectas- WHO IS HE?!! Rhodus- I DON'T KNOW! Mysterious Driver- I am~ Nectas- A pesky old nasty jerk kidnapper who we don't know and is now surprisingly the damn driver who didn't even care to tell us his name and just flew the plane? Rhodus- Nectas! That was Rude! Nectas- Then who is he? Rhodus- A pesky old nasty jerk kidnapper who we don't know and is now surprisingly the damn driver who didn't even care to tell us his name and just flew the plane. The Collector- Shut up you two! I am the great Collector. I have come to invite you to the Contest! Win and become superheroes, lose and you become losers! Rhodus- Superheroes? We're in! Category:Blog posts